2010 Festive Fifty
This was the fifth Festive Fifty chart hosted by Dandelion Radio. Only Bearsuit, Belle & Sebastian, The Fall and Teenage Fanclub are names that will be familiar to followers of Peel's chart. The five-hour show was hosted by Andrew Morrison, Mark Cunliffe, Rachael Neiman, Paul Ackroyd, Rocker and Mark Whitby, and was repeated cyclically throughout January 2011. It started with two tracks that narrowly failed to make the chart. *AfroCubism: 'Jarabi (CD-AfroCubism)' (World Circuit) *Veronica Falls: 'Beachy Head (7")' (No Pain In Pop) 2010 Festive Fifty: Numbers 50-01 *'50': Gil Scott-Heron, 'I'm New Here (CD-I'm New Here)' (XL Recordings) Heron makes the chart forty years after his first official release. This breaks the record of 37 years previously held by the Beach Boys. *'49': Yuck, 'Georgia (7")' (Fat Possum) *'48': Skream, 'Fields Of Emotion (CD-Outside The Box)' (Tempa) *'47': Harmonious Thelonious, 'Angewandte Musik (CD-Talking)' (Italic) *'46': Emeralds, 'Genetic (CD-Does It Look Like I'm Here?)' (Editions Mego) *'45': Damn Vandals, 'Crocodile Song' *'44': Beach House, 'Zebra (12")' (Bella Union) *'43': The Horn The Hunt, 'Raptor' (self-released) *'42': Bombay Bicycle Club, 'Ivy & Gold (CD-Flaws)' (Mmm...) *'41': National, 'Bloodbuzz Ohio (7")' (4AD) *'40': L.B. Dub Corp, 'Take It Down (In Dub) (12")' (Ostgut Ton) Pseudonym for Luke Slater. *'39': James Blake, 'CMYK (12"-CMYK EP)' (R&S) *'38': Granite Shore, 'Flood Of Fortune (CDS)' (Occultation Recordings) *'37': Ghost Society, 'Love Love (CD-The Back Of His Hands, Then The Palms)' (Jack To Phono) *'36': Cygnus X-1, 'Logical Steps' *'35': Best Coast, 'Crazy For You (CD-Crazy For You)' (Wichita) *'34': Bearsuit, 'Please Don't Take Him Back (7")' (Fortuna Pop!) *'33': Applicants, 'Evelyn Waugh (LP-Escape From Kraken Island') (Tigertrap) *'32': Will And Rick, 'Haunted Homes' *'31': War Crimes, 'Treatise' *'30': Phantom Light, 'Sky Lanterns' (demo) *'29': Blanche Hudson Weekend, 'Only Snow (CD-Reverence, Severance And Spite)' (Squirrel) *'28': Ryan Hardy, 'Reinforced Concrete Monsters' *'27': Mugstar, 'Serra (CD-Lime)' (Important) *'26': Los Campesinos!, 'Straight In At 101 (CD-Romance Is Boring)' (Wichita) *'25': Crocodiles, 'Groove Is In The Heart / California Girls (7")' (Fat Possum) *'24': Wu Lyf, 'Concrete Gold (12")' (not on label) *'23': Crystal Castles, 'Baptism (CD-Crystal Castles)' (Fiction) *'22': Caribou, 'Sun (promo CD)' (City Slang) *'21': Orch, 'Kenny & The Snake' *'20': Belle And Sebastian, 'I Didn't See It Coming (CD-Write About Love)' (Rough Trade) *'19': These New Puritans, 'We Want War (CD-Hidden)' (Domino Recording Company Ltd.) *'18': Venopian Solitude, 'Mother Nature And Father-Man Made' *'17': GonjaSufi, 'Ancestors (CD-A Sufi & A Killer)' (Warp) *'16': Gindrinker, 'Bob Grainger Sexual Pervert' *'15': 93MillionMilesAwayFromTheSun, 'Waiting There' *'14': Radio Dept., 'Heaven's On Fire (CD-Clinging To A Scheme)' (Labrador) *'13': Teenage Fanclub, 'Baby Lee (CD-Shadows)' (Pema) *'12': Joy Of Sex, 'Red Rocket' *'11': Tingle In The Netherlands, 'Prostitute's Handbag (CDr-Prostitute's Handbag)' (Nerve Echo) *'10': Allo Darlin', 'My Heart Is A Drummer (CD-Allo Darlin')' (Fortuna Pop!) *'09': Truth About Frank, 'The Headless Rentman' *'08': Allo Darlin', 'Dreaming (CD-Allo Darlin')' (Fortuna Pop!) *'07': Pains Of Being Pure At Heart, 'Say No To Love (7")' (Slumberland) *'06': Phil Wilson, 'I Own It (LP-God Bless Jim Kennedy)' (Yesboyicecream) *'05': Chasms, 'Blue Sun, Golden Sky' *'04': Warpaint, 'Undertow (CD-The Fool)' (Rough Trade) *'03': Chris T-T, 'Nintendo (single)' (XTra Mile Recordings) *'02': Fall, 'Bury Pts 1+3 (CD-Your Future Our Clutter)' (Domino Recording Company Ltd.) *'01': Standard Fare, 'Philadelphia (CD-The Noyelle Beat)' (Melodic) File ;Name *The Official 2010 Festive Fifty - 2011-01 ;Length *4:59:29 ;Other * ;Available *Mixcloud ;Footnotes Category:Festive Fifty Category:Available online